zinewritersguildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LBO
Welcome Hi, welcome to /lit/'s Zine Writers Guild Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the /lit/'s Zine Writers Guild Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goldensox (Talk) 02:12, 13 March 2010 I thank you kindly for your warm reception. I guess the only thing I need to know is if I am editing correctly. I kind of feel strange that my thoughts are taking up so much of the editing page. If I'm overdoing it, or if I'm overstepping my bounds, please tell me. At any rate, I'm enjoying a lot of the stories in the new issue, but as you will notice there are a few of the pieces that I really feel need a lot more work before they are truly publishable. Again, if I'm not overstepping my bounds, and if no one else wants to do it, I would be happy to work with a few of the authors to improve thier stories. Also, and I don't mean to be a pain, but I would really like it if the editors got a "text only" version of the zine to look over, before graphics and such are added. The way I recieved this issue, I could only cut and paste text from the stories that hadn't had any graphics or backgrounds added yet, and as such needed to type out the sentences I wished to correct. Other than that very minor quibble, I just wanted to say thank you again, and that I'm glad to be part of the team Nimue the mighty 08:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Honestly? I think you are overdoing it. As alpha readers I reckon we're basically there to pick out typos and minor mistakes before release day rather than proper fiction editing. Your commentary is much more developed than that. This isn't a bad thing at all - but things like your commentary on page 53 should be feedback aimed at the author and posted on the thread, not commentary aimed at the editors on the wiki, given the timing. Post facto criticism is great and we need more of it, and working with authors would also I'm sure be very useful (I wrote Blood on the Tracks, if you want to help me with the next few parts you'd be very welcome.) Be advised I'm not a proper editor, just a writer/wikifag/groupie. Suggestions like the text only version, and requests to help with editing, should go to them (use the ZWG email, or IRC). Though I think the text version would be a very good idea, along with a printer friendly version. Thank you for your frank appraisal. I'm new to editing in this medium, and to the wiki style in general. I'm used to having a friend give me their manuscript, and then I scribble all over it and give it back. I suppose I was treating this the same way. I hadn't thought to use the writer's pages for more advanced edits, or for more intense criticism, and I thank you for the tip. I assumed that what I was saying was going to the editors, and that they would then relay the info to the authors, though in retrospect, that makes no sense. I suppose I just didn't think about it very much. I will, from this point on restrict myself to spelling and grammatical mistakes, only. I guess I got a little excited. Whoops. As to helping you out with further installments of Blood on the Tracks, I would be happy to do so, if you're willing to have me! Nimue the mighty 07:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC)